


The Possibilities

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Sex, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Ten didn't think of any possibilities after that ugly breakup with Hendery roughly two years ago, dramatically in the middle of the night at a park where it rained down on the both of them, leaving him pathetically soaked down to his feet as he watched Hendery disappear inch by inch from his sight.





	The Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm boarding another ship! i absolutely adore hendery and i think this pairing is cute hhhh so here i am
> 
> n e ways if you think this one's familiar, it's actually originally a death note fic that i turned from my other acc

Ten didn't think of any future possibilities after that ugly breakup with Hendery roughly two years ago, dramatically in the middle of the night at a park where it rained down on the both of them, leaving him pathetically soaked down to his feet as he watched Hendery disappear inch by inch from his sight.

What was there to think of? The future he never even planned with his ex dissipated from the tips of his fingers as he plunged that needle under his skin and let the intravenous drug surge through his bloodstream. Intrusive thoughts stopped for a moment, until the high wore off and he was back to staring up at the ceiling of his room, mulling over the what ifs.

What if he cared enough? What if he didn't fuck it up? What if he loved Hendery enough for him not to leave?

But he didn't care enough. He loved Hendery, but not enough for him to stop his self-destruct and eventually ruin the precious gem he only learned to appreciate when it was already gone from his hold.

It was hard. He had been taking heroin even before he met Hendery. It was hard to break old habits for new ones that he knew would only be temporary.

Hendery was good, too good for him. Ten took advantage of the goodness Hendery promised him. Hendery was perfect; maddeningly perfect to the point that Ten fought numerous urges of hurting him, breaking him just to see him cry, to prove that Hendery wasn't perfect. He fought them to the best of his abilities, until he couldn't any more and he gave in. Hendery got damaged and wouldn't fix himself for Ten. He got sick of it. He left.

After everything he had done to the other, not once did he even hope for the other to come back. Hendery wouldn't bat an eye, wouldn't spare him a glance even if he begged  on his knees on a scorching summer day because Hendery was intelligent, he knew what's best for him, he knew what he deserved. And that's not Ten. Hendery made a mistake once, settling for less, allowing himself to be swayed by filthy whispers and momentary bliss. And he wouldn't commit the same mistake twice.

So yeah, he never really thought of possibilities such as meeting Hendery again because he knew the latter would do everything in his power not to cross paths with the druggie ex-boyfriend. Not that Ten would even attempt to look for him or simply be in the same place as Hendery for that to happen.

Because if that happened, what would he say? What would he do? The most logical thing to do when you accidentally run into the person who swore to kill you if they ever see you again is to turn back, pretend nothing happened and go on with your life. That was the perfect course of action. He could do it. Ha! Basic as fuck. Ten did a lot of running away before from all kinds of thingsㅡhis family, his drug dealer, the truth that he was a lost cause, and the constant fear of not being good enough.

Oh, how he missed the rush of fear running through his veins, the kind that lingered in the back of his mind, eating away at him until he broke down and went into hysterics. What was that fear called again? Ah, right. The fear that Hendery would wake up one day and realize that loving him was a waste of time. And it came! It caught him despite how fast he ran away until his eyes blurred with tears and his lungs burned. Hendery left. And that was the end of the race for him.

Did he really miss it that muchㅡthe thrill of avoiding the inevitable, that right now, at this very moment, the object of his fears and desires stood frozen in front of him, stupefied from shock?

Ten barely registered the sound of the convenience store plastic bag dropping on the pavement as he took in the sight before him. Hendery, his precious Hendery's eyes roamed up and down his body as though he was in disbelief. Understandable, alright. Who would even want to see him at the same state he was left at two years ago, pathetic and irredeemable?

Hendery looked good, at least. He always had that air around him. He held himself well.

For a whole minute or two none of them moved from their spot. Ten couldn't grasp the situation. What was the next course of action again? Oh yeah, he remembered it now! Turn around, but for this actual demonstration, pick up that bag you dropped and sprint the fuck out of that place right away. Don't stop. Don't look. Don'tㅡ

“Ten?"

He was pulled out of trance by that familiar voice. He looked down, realizing he didn't even move an inch from where he stood before mindlessly picking up the bag he dropped when his heart stopped upon seeing the person he thought he would never have the privilege to see again. The experience was like suffering a minor heart attack, and coming back to life. Not that he really knew how it felt. He was really bad at metaphors, okay.

“Ten,"

Hendery called again. There was no other way but to face him. Ten's midnight eyes reluctantly met coal ones. The coal eyes sparkled, giving him the impression that maybe Hendery was happy to see him.

_No, no. Stop it. It's an illusion. It's your own wants and wishes projecting on him! Stop it. Stop fooling yourself. He didn't want this. He's going to swear at you again and then remind you of the garbage that you are and how he regrets every second that he spent with you and how he haㅡ_

"Hey, Hendery! Fancy seeing you here."

At least he didn't stammer like a fool. Ten mentally gave himself a pat on the back for the effortless pretense.

Hendery beamed. He fucking beamed. Ten frowned and questioned the reality of the situation. He wasn't dreaming. He wasn't high. Fuck thatㅡhe detoxed a month later when Hendery broke up with him. He fucking drooled and threw up his insides and violently convulsed and he endured the fatal chills sifting in his bones threw his withdrawal. He was clean, he was free of heroin's imprisonment. He was sober. This was real.

He didn't know how he did it. At first he was walking down the street, ready to lounge in bed and munch those chips through the movie marathon before he fell into another state of hopelessness and the next thing he knew, he invited Hendery over for some coffee? What the fuck. He didn't even have coffee, for fuck's sake.

Nothing was making sense. Nothing at all. And what was more baffling was Hendery agreed! Hendery said _sure, I don't have anything important to do anyway and wow, look at you, I didn't expect to see you._

_‘Yeah, look at me. A drop out bussing tables for a minimum wage. Look at you, Hendery. You have the whole world ahead of you. Why are you following me back home?’_

Questions buzzed in his head. The walk back to his apartment was uncomfortably silent. It was unnerving for him. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, never to vomit him back into the Earth. He didn't think of this chance upon, okay. He didn't think of this possibility. He long gave up on such even before he could welcome it.

 

 

 

 

Hendery sat himself on the bed and chucked his shoes off, acting awfully familiar. Ten internally winced. Why on Earth was his ex-boyfriend feeling at home, in this house where Hendery had walked in on the other injecting his arm. Why. There was a lot of Whys but he couldn't bring them up. Thinking was physically painful.

They talked while watching a movie he couldn't remember the title of. They shared the bag of chips he bought. Hendery snorted when Ten confessed he only had root beer and no coffee. They made do with that.

He learned that Hendery would be graduating this coming Spring. He took Psychology, Ten remembered. It was like a slap to him, though. Psychology. Hendery wanted to delve into the processes of the mind and provide professional intervention for those who needed help. It was kind of ironic how he vowed to such practice but failed to help the one who needed it the most.

Ten wanted to dunk his head in a pool. Remember, you rejected all of it? That's why he gave up on you, asswipe. He chastised himself while Hendery continued to storytell. It appeared that he missed a lot of things throughout those years he was left wondering about the what ifs while Hendery slowly worked his way into the start of success.

The movie was close to reaching its conclusion. It had been two hours since Hendery re-entered his life. Ten longed for more. He knew he didn't have the right. But would it hurt to hope for something for once in his life?

"Ah, it's getting late. I still have a few paperwork to do. Graduating's a pain in the ass. You only wanna leave but they're making it hard for you." Hendery chuckled at his attempt in livening the atmosphere. Ten didn't want to embarrass him so he reacted, but barely. At least he got to smile for the first time in two years.

"I'll walk you out, can't afford you getting kidnapped right before your graduation, yeah?"

Hendery rolled his eyes, fixing his hair. It was still the same cut, a curve on the side of his forehead as the tips teased his eye. Ten had always wondered if it hurt when the strands poked him. Hendery would dismiss him, saying they never did poke his eyes because he made sure to brush the fringe to the side. And Ten would admit that it looked good, he looked handsome, before Hendery would lean in to kiss him silly.

A languid movement broke him out of the flashback. Hendery was heading out of his room.

He was about to turn off the TV when the remote was swatted out of his hand and Hendery pushed him to the bed, straddling him and then kissing the life out of him.

Everything was happening too fast. It was honestly a blur to Ten. The last time he recalled, he was not expecting anything. He had filed away the possibility of meeting Hendery again. But now he was fucking kissing Hendery, holding the lithe body in his arms as the man on top of him desperately stole the air from his lungs with that practiced dance of his lips accompanied with his slick tongue and undulating hips.

Fuck, he was so fucking hard.

Ten threw away the last bits of rationality out the window as he changed their positions. He loomed over Hendery's pliant body while he swiftly took off his clothes, exposing the toned body he worked hard for after the success of his withdrawal. Hendery did the same, shredding every piece of clothing that hindered their hot skins from touching.

Featherlight fingertips traced the scars on his arms. Hendery's eyes raked shamelessly down his body, settling on the painfully rigid length between his legs. He looked famished, to say the least. Ten had come up with more questions to ask but they vanished into the air once again when he kissed those lips he had incredibly missed. He wouldn't admit it, but he dreamed of Hendery for several nights after the break up. It was the dreams he held onto since losing the only thing he cared for, but didn't care for enough to keep.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. The smooth swirl of Hendery's tongue around his sent him moaning for more, reaching in between them to grab both of their cocks in one hand to stroke their frustrations away. It wasn't too long before Hendery begged for him to do something when he was already obviously doing something but who was he to deny? Ten was nothing but an erring human, weak to physical wants. Especially when Hendery looked at him with half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. Mm, God, he missed this.

He noisily rummaged through a drawer for a condom and lube. When he found them, he let Hendery snatch the packet and roll it on his cock himself. It was goddamn erotic, holding the eye contact as Hendery dressed his cock before giving a few languid pumps. Ten coated his fingers with the cold substance and pushed Hendery down so he could rub his fingers over the puckered rim before slipping two fingers at once.

The body underneath him trembled in exhilaration. Ten didn't take note of how long he had been fingering Hendery's tight little ass until the other sobbed, wantonly pushing back to suck his fingers deeper because apparently, they were not enough. They weren't thick enough, long enough, big enough. They weren't insanely good enough.

God, he looks so delicious like this. Ten mused and added extra lube on his cock just to make sure it would be nothing but pleasurable for the other.

The slide home was _breathtaking_. Ten grunted, already panting at the feeling of Hendery's ass clenching hotly around him, pulling him in. He was balls deep, his jutting hip bones touched the back of Hendery's thighs as the latter's legs rested on his shoulders.

He pulled back slowly until the tip was the only part left inside before pushing back inside at the same pace. Midnight black eyes drank in the sexiest sight ever. Hendery was already wrecked; it had never been too hard to please him. Ten picked up his pace after he was certain that Hendery was ready to get to the best part, pounding into the warm passage relentlessly as the man beneath him thrashed and grasped for anything to grip. Hands ended up clutching his shoulders when he leaned down to draped himself over Hendery, showcasing his ex's flexibility.

"Holy fuck...so fucking tight," He whispered right next to Hendery's ear, voice gravelly. Kisses littered the fair skin, leaving a few faint marks here and there as he upped his mouth's game with some biting and sucking. It wouldn't be a mindblowing sex with Ten if there wasn't a little bit of rough play with him indulging Hendery with bites that drew blood, nothing too deep that his tongue couldn't soothe away quickly.

When he changed the angle of his thrusts Hendery cried out, blunt nails raking down his back to leave angry lines. "Oh yes...yes, right there! Fuck me right there," Ten granted his ex's wishes, fucking so deep and hard to brush against that bundle of nerves. Hendery's toes curled in ecstasy, chanting Ten's name in a series of gibberish murmurs.

This kind of Hendery was his favorite. He liked sweet Hendery, sulky Hendery, clingy Hendery, excited Hendery but this was his top pickㅡHendery with tears running down his face as Ten fucked him to oblivion.

His belly tightened at the lewd words spilling from Hendery's sinful mouth. He didn't want to come first. He was over that phase of thinking of his own pleasure only. Right now, even if this would be the first and last after two years, he would give a damn about Hendery. There would be nothing more after this...this slip up. Surely, Hendery wasn't single, was he? He was too attractive for his own good to commit the same mistake and settle for Ten.

That hurt. The reality fucking hurt.

So he slowed down, ignoring protests. Ten's lips traipsed the damp skin of Hendery's chest, trapping a perky nipple. He watched Hendery throw his head back, whimpering. He had always been sensitive there. Ten felt smug then, pulling at the hard nub with his teeth before suckling wetly. He did the same to the other nipple, loving it equally, all the while his cock slid in and out of the addicting heat.

"Please, Ten..."

"You look so pretty like this, baby." He pushed himself up, both hands planted on each side of Hendery's head to appreciate the man below him. Hendery was so ethereal, so captivating. He almost regretted fucking them up.

And he did.

Hendery mewled, threading his fingers through Ten's wild hair to grab a handful of strands, yanking gently. The smile he threw at the undeserving man above him was extremely dazzling. And his next words lit something inside of Tenㅡand he knew right then and there that he couldn't let Hendery go. Not again.

"Only for you..."

Everything came crashing into him as he picked up his pace and gave Hendery what he wanted. Everything fell into place, revisiting forgotten territories and hitting him like a truck. Ten repositioned Hendery's legs around his waist before burying his face into the other's neck, holding back an uncharacteristic sob threatening to claw its way out of his throat.

Three words. It took Hendery three words to reopen the wounds that never healed, to open the dam of emotions that Ten struggled so hard to lock away. It took Hendery three words to remind Ten that he was just a coward but he loved him; he truly, madly, deeply loved Hendery to the point he feared not being sufficient, not being deserving, even if it was all twisted. He loved Hendery even though he failed to show it, he loved Hendery through the times he poisoned his system with drugs, he loved Hendery during the times he didn't love himself. He loved Hendery even though he forgot he did, he loved Hendery through the tears he shed that heartbreaking night, he loved Hendery through his own battles, and he loved Hendery during the nights he remained awake, dwelling on the what ifs, the thoughts of Hendery finding someone new.

He loved Hendery, and he felt searing hatred at himself for not loving him right.

Hendery’s back arched to a dangerously beautiful angle, crying out Ten's name as he spilled his load with a shudder. Ten followed soon after, not being able to handle the iron grip around his cock. They moved in sync, hips rocking slowly to ride out their orgasms until they were both too spent to raise a finger, with only their chest heaving up and down to catch their breaths.

"ㅡ'm sorry,"

His words were muffled as his face remained buried on Hendery's neck. Ten tried so hard not to let it show but his body wracked as hot tears fell and burned the man beneath.

"Sorry, 'm so fucking sorry, Hendery, I'm so, so fucking sorry..."

Hendery held him. For the nth time, Hendery held him through an episode of weakness. Soft hands rubbed up and down his back soothingly, offering some sort of comfort that he easily bought. He made no move to pull out, to push himself off of Hendery and he was vaguely aware of the raven possibly feeling crushed under his weight but he didn't sever himself from the only source of calm he had ever known. At least not until the sobs stopped and he wasn't pathetically hiccupping.

"Fuck," Ten hissed as he finally moved and carefully slid out of Hendery, rolling on his back next to the other after disposing the condom and tossing it in the bin nearby. "That's so fucking embarrassing." He wiped the tears angrily, not wanting the other to see more of his vulnerability. "Who even fucking undergoes an emotional breakdown while balls deep..."

"You."

Ten laughed, wiping the last droplets of salty tears as he sensed the humor in Hendery's voice.

Aftersex glow worked wonders on Hendery. His skin glistened wonderfully, his hair stuck to his face and his eyes twinkled with a myriad of emotions. Ten allowed himself a little more, reaching out to brush the fringe away from Hendery's forehead.

"Can I tell you something? You can beat me up after."

"Go on."

"I love you," Rolling on his side to face Hendery, Ten stared at the man before him. His chest was warm and it throbbed painfully. "I still love you. I was wrong and I knew I fuㅡ"

"Shhh," A finger pressed against his lips, preventing him from rambling. Gentleness and longing crossed Hendery's features, and there was no hint of hatred or anything of that sort when he leaned in to kiss Ten gently, a shy brush of lips on another. "I forgave you long time ago. And no, don't think too much. I deserve you, you deserve me and I love you too. I never stopped."

"That's so stupid, Hendery."

"It's not." Hendery picked up the discarded shirt on the floor to wipe the sticky white mess on his skin before pulling the sheets to cover them up, engaging Ten in another liplock, pouring in it the things he wished to convey. "It's done; we're not the same people we were back then, okay?"

"I love you."

"You're a broken record, aren't you?"

"You sure you're single?"

"There's just you, dumbass..."

Ten didn't think of possibilities after the break up. Nothing, especially not the scene where he held Hendery in his arms and listened to his stable breathing as he succumbed to sleep. He didn't think it was possible but there he was, arms wrapped around Hendery, lips pressing kisses on the man's crown.

But it was fine. Not expecting anything was perfectly fine. Because the fruit of the unexpected was totally worth it, and he knew how to cherish it this time. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
